Love me, fool me
by Kary-chan
Summary: Las viñetas que salgan para la tabla basica de la comunidad de 30 vicios.
1. Celos

7.- Celos

A veces es inevitable sentir que ambos pertenecen a mundos distintos, por que es una realidad... no puede ignorar aquello. Ritsuka pertenece a un mundo que el intenta entrar pero el chico siempre se ve tan receloso de dejarlo hacer...

Igualmente que Soubi se siente receloso de dejarlo entrar por completo a su mundo... Siente celos, y muchas veces se pregunta si la edad de Ritsuka es algo que influye mucho, pero es una pregunta tonta por que sabe que la respuesta es un sí... Si el fuera un preadolescente como el chico todo seria mas fácil...

Duda mucho que todo fuera más fácil si Ritsuka tuviera su edad... Sería mas enojón y remilgoso que ahora sin duda... . Sonríe ante el sólo pensamiento de imaginarse a un Ritsuka adulto con cara de fastidio.

Suelta el humo de la ultima calada del cigarrillo... Pero en ocasiones, cuando Ritsuka esta entre sus brazos, a pesar de que el menor intenta parecer fastidiado con la situación sabe que no debe sentir celos... siempre existe ese mundo, el cual pertenece solamente a ellos.


	2. Lluvia

2.- Lluvia

La lluvia siempre lo hacia recordar a las lagrimas... . Seimei de pequeño alguna vez le contó que antes creían que cuando llovía eran los ángeles que lloraban por todas las injusticias que había en el mundo.

Por eso cuando llovía se preguntaba siempre si había algún ángel que alguna vez llorara por el en el cielo.

El chico suspiró una vez más, tal vez Soubi de nuevo rompería una promesa y no llegaría ese día... tal vez había tenido algo mas importante que hacer, pero no se atrevía a marcar el numero en el celular, simplemente lo sostenía mirando el nombre de Soubi en la pantalla...

Escucho unos pasos acercarse, incluso pasando por algunos de los pequeños charcos que ya se habían formado por el agua, al girar la cabeza vio a Soubi llegar a el, corriendo y deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento una vez que estuvo cerca de el.

Tal vez debía de dejar de preocuparse por tener un ángel en el cielo, pensó mientras observaba el rostro de Soubi que con una sonrisa apacible le pedía disculpas por el retraso.

-No importa- contestó el chico, pasándole el paraguas que llevaba consigo al mayor para caminar juntos. No debía preocuparse porque, por muy extraño que fuera... . tenia un ángel que lo cuidaba aquí en la Tierra...


	3. Escape

Escape

En esos momentos de soledad... en esos momentos donde solo la débil luz de la luna inunda su habitación, delineando sus figuras de manera suave.. es cuanto toma bastante aire... demasiado... y cierra los ojos lentamente... de pronto los gritos de su madre desaparecen... de pronto todo desaparece... es una manera de escapar de la realidad por unos momentos...

Justo como cuando a veces entran en batalla y Soubi lo toma entre sus brazos... asegurándolo, tal vez hasta un poco posesivamente... pero es ahí, justo en esos instantes donde también aspira lentamente, llevándose consigo el aroma de la colonia de Soubi y cierra los ojos... de inmediato aquel escape de la realidad llega...

Solo basta con cerrar los ojos para ir a otro lugar... pero al abrirlos... al abrirlos todo es igual... o casi, desde que conoció a Soubi ya nada es igual.-. su realidad no es igual.. Cuántas veces habrá cambiado su realidad en tan solo un parpadeo?

-Ritsuka..- lo llama suavemente la voz de Soubi, haciéndole volver a abrir los ojos. El menor hace un sonidito de fastidio.

-Soubi!!... cuando aprenderás a no entrar por la ventana?- el otro solo le sonríe mientras lo abraza pese a su resistencia... pero ahí no cierra los ojos... hay instantes que la realidad es mejor que un simple escape.


	4. Café

4.- Café

Ritsuka tiene una sensación cuando está en los brazos de Soubi... mentira, tiene muchísimas sensaciones pero una de ellas en especial, es la que más se le queda grabada... Esa seguridad que el calor que emana el hombre le da.

Ritsuka también tiene bien grabado en su memoria el olor de Soubi... el suave aroma de su colonia... a veces también huele a los materiales que usa mientras pinta... otras huele a tabaco... es inevitable que huela a eso si el hombre es casi una chimenea ambulante con respecto a los cigarrillos...

Claro que Ritsuka tiene algo más de Soubi grabado... el sabor de sus labios... casi siempre, los inesperados besos de Soubi saben a café.


	5. Inicio

1.- Inicio

A veces no puede evitar preguntarse que fue el detonador de aquel rumbo que estaba tomando su vida. ¿La muerte de Seimei?... ¿El que Soubi se presentara?... ¿su ansia de saber más sobre los asesinos de su hermano?... ¿El descubrir que no estaba tan solo como pensaba?

Siempre terminaba sin saber la respuesta... lo único que sabía era cuándo había sido el comienzo de esa sensación de calidez. Fue cuando Soubi se había presentado ante él... con una sonrisa algo extraña... con unas palabras aun más extrañas...

"Te amo, Ritsuka" quizás eran esas palabras lo que había dado inicio a todo.


End file.
